The Birth of Lead Proxy Ticci Toby
by TheRealTicciToby
Summary: "S-so this takes p-place (tic) w-w-with what happens d-directly after the fire (tic) th-that I used to set half m-my neighborhood ablaze...(tic)...Heh Heh...(tic)" Toby has to become the best lead Proxy he can for Slenderman and he has a lot of challenges ahead of him and not just humans but other pasta's as well. T for Gore/Blood and some Cursing.
1. After the Fire

**So this is my first Creepy-pasta story and I was told it was pretty good so I put it up to see want happens. I will write more if enough people like this so R &amp; R please.**  
**Copyrights. I don't own Toby or any of the Characters in this Fan-fiction. Just the plot and several things that happen to him~**

**Prologue**  
**After the Fire**

I sat up quickly in the my bed sweating heavily and gasping for air. I brushed my hand over my forehead wiping the sweat from my hair and out of my eyes. I couldn't eve remember what I had been dreaming about but it had felt so real. I shook my head slowly and looked around the room a bit confused. The room suddenly started spinning and I yelped softly before slamming my eyes shut. I held my head in both of my hands and curled my knees up to my chest begging the room to be still. I opened my eyes after a few moments and sighed as the room finally grew still. As I grew more and more awake thoughts began to race through my mind as I desperately tried to remember where I was and what had happened. '_Where am I? Wait this is my room. Okay dumb question Toby. But why am I here? And where are mom and sis?_'  
Memories of the car accident came rushing back to me and I fought back tears. I few other images came to my mind and I frowned in confusion. I saw lights and a fire. Something about axes and a man with no face, but pale white skin. I shook my head again before pushed the covers back and swung my feet over the edge of my bed before something white on my arms caught my eye. I held up my arm and pushed back the loose sleeve of my night shirt reviling my bandaged arms and hands. '_Oh yeah...I ate my flesh away...but...where is mom?'  
_  
I pushed myself up from my bed slowly before feeling light-headed and almost falling backwards. I grabbed the bed post for support pulling myself to my feet again. I wasn't tired. Mostly because I had just woke up from sleeping for who knows how long and my hyper activity made it so I hardly ever got tired anyway. It was just. I felt like I was walking in a dream. I heard someone start shouting from just outside my bedroom door and stared at the door still holding onto the bed post. I slowly padded across my floor tic'ing every so often, some tic's louder then others. '_Ugh why can't I tic quieter...whoever is out there is going to hear me before I get a chance to see who it is...'_  
I had a pretty good idea who it was anyway and I knew I was probably right. My father. The devil given human form. He was more then likely fighting with my mother about me. Yeah me. The very bane of his existence. Yeah I have a lot wrong with me, but I am not stupid, or retarded, or handicap. I am like my sister use to tell me. I am special.  
I padded out of my room and into the hallway being as quiet as I could. I heard screaming and then the sound of glass breaking. I jumped and covered my mouth holding in a scream as I felt tears start falling down my cheeks. God I hated him. He always hit on my mom and sister. Why did he have to be here anyway? Not just in this house but in this fucking world?

I shook as I heard someone scream again. It sounded like my mother. He was hurting her. Again. I felt something in my hands and looked down to find two axes. One in each hand. I smiled as thoughts of what I could do to my father raced through my thoughts. Before I could stop myself I screamed out with laughter and rushed down the hall swiftly tic'ing faster and louder then before. I rushed around the corner and volted over the living room furniture with grace and ease. As I flew into the kitchen I saw my mother lying at my fathers feet in a small pool of blood.  
Father turned to look at me as I cracked my neck loudly and continued cackling softly.  
"What the fuck do you want, you little ticking shit? Can't you see me and your mother are talking right now?"  
My whole body jolted popping loudly as my laughs grew louder with each passing second. I ducked as he threw his empty beer bottle at me and I dodged it with ease. He flew at me with his fist obviously drunk. I kicked off the door frame before flipping over him and landing just behind him. I brought my ax around swiftly aiming for his head. As my ax collided with his skull and a sick loud cracking sound could be heard. Father screamed out in pain as blood poured from the huge gash in his head. I moved to the side as he lunged at me blindly before crashing onto the ground. I cackled and tic'd loudly still laughing out loud. I rushed his fallen body slamming my ax into his back as he gasped and cried out in pain. I slammed my out into his shoulder as I pulled the out out. I hit him over and over and over again enjoying his cry's of fear and pain. His body jolted and shook with every blow I dealt and his blood began to pool around us, most of it flying thru the air and splattering onto my clothes and face.  
"H-H-How does it (tic) f-f-feel to b-be the h-helpless one (tic) f-father!? Huh!? C-come (tic) a-anwser m-me you (tic) e-evil b-b-bastard!"

I heard a scream come from behind me and turned around to see my sister staring at me. I shook my head blinking my eyes before looking back a second time. I saw her sitting in the front seat smiling back at me. I looked around seeing the kitchen disappearing and being replaced by our car. I looked down at my hands and saw them still covered with our father's blood just like the clothes I was wearing.  
"Toby I know you hate our father...but if he wasn't here then you or me wouldn't be here either. I heard mom say she was very sad until me and you came along...so please try to ignore his horrible ways...please?"  
I felt tears form in my eyes and start to fall down my cheeks as I smiled slowly. "...s-sis? Sis? Is it (tic) r-r-really you?"  
I heard her laugh softly. That soft beautiful angelic laugh of hers that I always loved to hear. "Of course, Toby. Who else would it be?"  
I cried tears of joy and shook my head before crying quietly and speaking to her as best as I can manage. "S-Sis I m-missed (tic) y-y-you so (tic) m-much!"  
Hot tears flowed down my face as I wiped at them trying to stop it. But they kept coming. I saw my sister smile sweetly at me as she laughed again softly. "Aww, Toby. Why are you crying baby bother? I haven't gone anywhere. Your acting like it has been ages since you last saw me."  
I smiled and wiped at my eyes again. "I-I-I thought (tic) i-it had b-b-been"  
She shook her head and reached back to rub my leg gently. "Well I haven't. Now wipe your tears away and calm down. Your cute little tic factory is moving faster because your upset and your making it hard for me to drive when I keep wanting to hug you."  
I felt a soft blush cross my cheeks as I wiped at my eyes again looking down at my feet in embarrassment. That's one of the main reasons why I loved her. She could always make everything better. Even stuff that's other picked on me for. She had told me from as far back as I could remember that she found my tic's adorably cute. And she was the only one. Even though I usually didn't like when she said it in front of people I always found myself laughing when she told me in private. I loved my sister.

Suddenly I heard her scream and looked up to see nothing but blackness. I jolted growing scared as I scanned the blackness for her. "Sis? H-hello? Sis!? S-S-Sis!"  
"Be calm and still my child."  
I jumped suddenly looking around thru blurry eyes. "Wh-wh-where is (tic) m-my sister?"  
I saw movement behind me and turned to see a shadow with several smaller shadows surrounding me. I screamed and covered my head curling into a ball. I felt the voice speak again but this time I noticed it was in my head not coming from the air.  
"Toby...be calm my child...your dreaming...you will wake shortly and I want you to come downstairs to me...I have a lot to discuss with you my new lead Proxy..."  
'_Proxy? What's a Proxy?'_ I though very confused and still a little scared. I felt sleep over come me and I fell down unconscious to the ground.

**Thanks for reading~**  
**Oh I forgot to mention that his sister's characteristics I kinda made-up since I can't really find anything on her so I copyright how she acts in my story as well~**  
**Oh and I will be updating my other stories very soon so look for them!**


	2. Waking Up

**So here is the next chapter of my Ticci Toby Fan-fiction~**  
**(Toby standing next to me takes a dramatic pose) Y-yep a story (tic) al-al-all about m-me~ **  
**(I giggle) Toby your so cute sometimes!**  
**(Tony stares in confusion before getting an idea. Switches to a sexy pose instead.) B-better? -3-**  
**(Instant nosebleed) Okay so lets get on with the story please. /**

**Chapter One**  
**Waking up**

I groaned softly in my sleep as my arm tic'd and I started to stir. I felt something sharp press against my neck gently and opened one eye a small fraction to see what it was. I saw a dark shadow looming over me as I hear it speak to someone I couldn't see. '_Heh...guess they still think I am asleep. I wonder if they know that killing me will do them no good. And that I can't feel pain.'_  
"Jeff I don't think we should be in here...Master Slenderman brought him here himself so you know he must be spacial...so you should leave him be..." A soft voice said sounding a bit worried.  
I heard the shadow over top of me scoff and press the item harder against my throat. I felt a small amount of blood start trailing it's way down my neck and onto the pillows. I smiled ever so slightly in my half-awake state.  
"But he can't feel any pain right, BEN? So even if I was to send him into a forever sleep he wouldn't feel it anyway."  
My body jolted suddenly and I cracked my neck slowly catching the boy named 'Jeff' by surprise. I pushed him over before climbing up on his stomach pressing his knife up against his own throat. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my other hand and looked over my attacker. He had a built close to mine though he had more muscle to him. I noticed he had in-human white skin worse then mine and huge gashes where his cheeks were. Looking at his eyes I realized he wasn't blinking and saw he couldn't since he had no eye lids. I chuckled softly cracking my neck louder and popping my arms.  
"St-still want to (tic) g-g-good, S-Smiley?"  
Jeff grinned at me before kicking me hard in the chest sending me over the edge of the bed and the knife flying from my hand. He jumped from the bed and tackled me on the floor punching me in the stomach.  
"Think I am scared of a little blood? Hm, Ticci?"  
I brought my hands up in front of my face before pushing his fist from my head and scratching his face with my nails. Yeah they weren't that deep because my nail are really short being a guy and all but it did drew a small bit of blood. I heard a soft gasp and I turned my head to see a boy who looked a bit younger the me. He had blond hair and a green hat on his head. He wore a matching green tunic and light brown boots that stopped at his knees.  
He was staring at me and Jeff with blood red eyes that constantly dripped with blood. "You shouldn't have done that..."  
Jeff stopped fighting me and turned to look at BEN who quickly turned and took off out the room. Jeff hollered out and rushed out the door after him. "Get back here you little snitch!"  
I sat up shaking my head before looking at the door. "W-w-well...that wasn't (tic) k-kinda weird..." I heard something like a soft spark in the room and I looked around trying to find it's source. I finally noticed just how big the room was I was in. It had a master king-sized bed with black sheets and curtains. I noticed a two doors, one of which seemed to lead to a bathroom, and the other to a closet I was guessing since it was shut. I slowly stood up as my eyes scanned the rest of the room before I noticed the small laptop open on the table near the window.  
I walked over towards it before seeing a spark of electricity come from it. I stared in confusion and popped my joints again staring at it as a few words passed across the screen.  
"You've met with a terrible fate..."  
I chuckled softly and looked around the room. Seeing no one there I turned back to the laptop and placed my hand onto one of my hatchets at my side.  
"H-H-Have I now?"  
More electricity came from the laptop as it blinked on showing a black screen with a tiny green and yellow dot in the middle. Suddenly I saw a finger emerge from the screen and stepped back pulling my hatchets from their loops at my sides.  
"W-what in the...?"  
More fingers followed and then an entire hand. After a few seconds the hand turned into an arm and then a head before another arm followed. I heard a soft giggling sound and the blond haired boy from before stood before me wiping his arms off and adjusting his tunic. He smiled at me and snapped his fingers sending a volt of electricity out from in-between them.  
"Sorry but I had to lose Jeff~"  
I stared at him still confused by how he had done that. He noticed and giggled again before brushing his hair to the side. "I can travel thru electronic devices. Well one with in reason. Don't get me wrong I can possess your cell, hand-held game system, and all kinda of tiny things. However if I want to travel from electronic to electronic it can't be bigger around them my body."  
I smiled at him chuckling softly before shaking my head and gripping my hatchets tighter. I cracked my arms and neck loudly smiling behind my mouth-guard at the boy.  
"S-s-so what did you s-say (tic) y-your name was again?" I asked as a mix of fear and excitement crossed my face. I can't explain why I was afraid and excited a the same time but I was. I felt fur miler rush course thru my body as the boy looked at me with the same look in his eyes.  
"BEN Drowned~" He said coolly before turning and shutting the laptop behind him. He turned back as we both heard the door to the room open.  
A boy about the same age as me maybe a bit older like Jeff stood in the doorway. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie. He had the hoodie pulled up over the back of his head and a dark blue mask over his face. I could just make out some black...stuff coming down from his eyes. However upon a closer inspection though the spots where his eyes should have been were completely black and empty. He chuckled softly and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. He kicked the door all the way open and looked to his left finding the room's light switch before flipping it on.  
"Slenderman wants to see you downstairs since your awake now. He sent me to come get you since BEN was taking so long."  
BEN scoffed and crossed his arms turning away from the new boy. "Well I was just getting to know him first. We were going to fight and see what all each other knew until you showed up. I just wanted to know what the newest Proxy could do since I have to listen to him."  
The boy in the doorway shook his head and pulled something small from his pocket before popping it into his mouth. He swallowed whatever it had been before looking at me with a sly smirk. "So your name was Toby right? Or as Slenderman likes to call you 'Ticci Toby'."  
I nodded gripping my hatchets tightly which caused me to dig my own nails into my hands. "D-d-don't call (tic) m-me that...and be-besides what's your name? You (tic) br-br-break into what I am g-guessing is now my (tic) l-li-living quarters and at l-like a smart ass without t-t-telling (tic) y-y-your name first." I hate it when I get mad. Every time I got upset or pissed off my 'tics' got worse. And if I am remembering my most current dream it happens in my dreams as well.  
The boy chuckled again as he played with what looked like a scalpel in his hand. "Jack, Eyeless Jack. So EJ or Jack will work. I answer to both. Ready to come downstairs and meet with Slenderman, Toby?"  
I nodded slowly cracking my neck again. I lowered my hatchets to my sides but didn't put them away so that if need be I could still defend myself. BEN walked around me and over to the door stopping to nod at Jack. He giggled that creepy little giggle of his and turned back to look at me with his bloody eyes. "I'll tell master Slenderman you coming."  
With that he walked out the door leaving me and Jack in the room. Jack just stared at me for a few moments before following BEN out of the room turning the light off.  
I stood perfectly still for a few minute minus the twitch of my body every few seconds. I finally sighed and placed my hatchets back in their loops at my sides. '_Who the heck were those people? Everyone of them was...was different. Like me. Only I think they were long gone from being sane. Well Toby your not really sane either...'_  
I shook my head as the voices that I heard only one other time came back into my mind. '_...your a killer now...you can make everyone who ever made fun of you and hurt you pay...with the kind of knowledge this 'Master Slenderman' is going to teach you...'_  
I slowly nodded and walked over to the bathroom door pushing it all the way open. I walked in as the voices kept talking in my mind. I pulled the goggles off my head and lowered my mouth-guard before washing my face off. I shook my head and looked up in the mirror. Looking at my face I found several burns and blood stains everywhere. I looked over my clothes seeing I was still in that same jacket and blue jeans I had been in when I killed my father and set the fire to my street.  
'_You can pull this off Toby...You can show up your father and everyone else...look what happened when you father stood up to you...you can make your sister proud.'_  
That last sentience made me look back into the mirror. I saw my reflection and smiled slowly as a soft chuckle started deep in my throat. I slowly pulled up my mouth-guard and pulled my goggles back on. I fixed them over my eyes and pulled up my hood before smiling widely behind my mouth-guard. My chuckling grew to an evil malicious laughing that was almost deafening. I looked at my reflection one last time holding one of my hatchets in my hand now.  
That's right. I have to live for her. I am gonna do it. I am going to end every person's life that ever made people like me and my sister have a horrible life. I am going to send a message to every being who is unlikely enough to cross my path while I learn all that this 'Master Slenderman' has to teach me.

**Okay so I am going to end it right here at a nice little Cliffy~**  
**(Toby stares at me) Why? Don't you want to talk more about me? c:**  
**(Sits Toby down with waffles) All in good time Tic Tic~ Want some waffles while you wait?**  
**(Hearts fill Toby's eyes and he grabs plate) Yesh~ cx**  
**Hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I will see you in the next chapter~**


	3. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

**I own nothing but a few things in this story like most of the plot and a few of the characters actions~ Toby is owned by Kastaway even though I wish I could have him~**

**Chapter Two**

**What Have I Gotten Myself Into**

I walked quickly from my room and stopped in the hallway looking around. I hadn't really seen which way the two boys had gone and now I wasn't sure where to go. Just by looking at the halls and dozens of doors leading to dozens of rooms, I could tell this place was huge.

'_Must me a mansion or something. Just how many people life in this place...?'_ My thoughts were cut short when I heard a the sound of voices and movement to my right. A small smirk crossed my lips as I turned slowly and headed towards the source.

After several minutes the voices got louder and I turned a corner to find a girl talking to that boy named 'Jeff' from earlier.

"No no no. Jeff stop being a bully. You can't kill everyone you met without getting to know them first. Don't always asume you don't get along with someone just because they piss you off without even doing anything!" The girl held a knife in her hand and had her arms crossed. She looked kind pissed off herself though I didn't say anything.

I walked up ignoring the looks of confusion they both gave me as I held my twitching hand out to the girl. "Pl-Pleased to m-meet you. (tic) M-m-my name is T-toby."

The girl looked at my hand then slowly placed her hand in it. "Hi?"

Jeff shook his head and thru his hands up intot he air before storming off down the stairs we were all standing in front of. "Fuck it I give up! I am never going to understand girls or the people of this house! When all of you are laying dead in your beds I am gonna tell you in the afterlife I told you so!"

The girl pulled her hand back from mine and glared with cut eyes at Jeff. "If we're all gonna die in our beds then we'll more then likely be asleep. So it will be from you! It would be just like you to kill others in their sleep even if they do nothing to you sick fuck!"

She gripped her knife tightly and I thought for a second their that she was going to throw it but she didn't. Instead she looked at the ground and sighed heavily. "Just like you killed my parents..." She stood very still for a few seconds not saying a word.

I stood near her looking around in confusion. What was wrong with the people here? Did they all live here? And if so were they all mass killers? I popped my joints loudly jolting where I stood. The girl slowly raised her head to look at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked bluntly.

I felt anger and annoyince fly into my mind as I glared at her. "N-nothing is wrong (tic) w-w-with m-me."

She stepped in closer staring at my thru cut eyes. "Then why are you doing that?"

I shook with anger and pushed pass her. "N-not doing it-it (tic) o-on purpose y-y-ya know. (tic) G-god damn t-t-tics!" I stuttered as I quickly started to walked down the stairs. I Really didn't need to hear how stupid and weird I was right now. Already knew, already been told my whole life, and already had it permently beaten into my soul. Didn't ask for it and didn't give a fuck anymore.

I heard her holler after me, but I ignored her as I reached the bottom of the staircase. I stopped for a split second looking around until I heard screams of rage come from the room just in front of me. I walked out and pushed open the double doors trying to figure out who was killing who, or who was dying in there.

To my surprise the boy called 'Eyeless Jack' and the boy called 'BEN' were the ones screaming in rage. Wait scratch that EJ was screaming in rage and BEN was laughing hastareicly. I walked out behind them as quietly as I could with all the stupid tic'ing going on. By the looks of it they were playing a game.

Looked to be a racing game and BEN was beating EJ badly. As the race ended EJ threw his controller down and screamed at BEN. "Hey you cheated!"

BEN shrugged still grinning from ear to ear. "Nope I played fair you just suck!"

I pulled back as EJ tackled BEN and they fell off the couch. They wresled trading blows though EJ looked like he was winning. Suddenly I saw EJ roll backwards and stand up looking around for a weapon I guess. His eyes fell onto a glass of water and he picked it up smiling evilly. "Hey BEN look what I got~"

I stared at him dumb founded. "R-r-really man? (tic) A-a-a glass of w-water?" I asked face palming myself in my mind. What good was a glass of water going to do him? To my surprise though BEN started to back away shaking his head.

"S-so? Just one tiny glass. Not that much. So it can't really hurt me." He said appearing a bit scared and nervious.

EJ took a few steps towards him holding it out and smirking. "Yeah it's not much, but there is more then enough to burn your skin badly. And I know how much you hate pain from water."

The noise of the two doors opening drew my attention away from the two weirdos. I saw the girl I had left at the top of the stairs standing in the door way. "Hey have either of you seen the new boy? Kinda tall and a bit skiny. Has like dark brown hair or something and jolts a lot. I didn't catch his name though but...hey wait a minute!" She said as she marched over towards the boys. "EJ what are you doing with that water?"

Suddenly BEN yelped as EJ threw a tiny bit of water at him and he rushed behind the girl shaking. "He's trying to burn me! Don't let it touch me Jane! Tell him to stop!"

I shook my head starting to get a migran from all of this. Water didn't burn people did it? Unless he wasn't human though he looked like he was.

The girl I now knew as 'Jane' placed her hand on her hip and held up her knife to EJ. "Stop terrorfiing poor little BEN. You know he hates water and yet you still wanna pick on him."

"Yeah but he cheated when we were racing so."

"Did not! I play games all day long so I am gonna be loads better then you! N-now please put that down...I don't want to be burned or hurt again..."

EJ scoffed and slammed the glass down hard onto the table. With the force that he used I was surprised it didn't break the glass but it didn't. He fell back onto his seat and stared at Jane. "Whatever. Your always babying him anyway."

BEN's face darkened and he shook his head finally stepping out from behind Jane. "No she doesn't! I can stand on my own two feet and fight as long as you don't cheat by bringing water into it!"

I slowly started to edge my way out of the room no longer even trying to figure out what these people were talking about. As I was moving sideways by body tic'd suddenly and I smacked my head againthe wall loudly. I froze as they all turned to look at me cursing my body for giving me away.

The girl walked over gently pushing pass BEN. She looked at my giving me a questionable look as she spoke. "Are you going to answer my question from eariler or not? I didn't mean it in a bad way I was just wondering is all. If I saided rude or upset it was because of Jeff not you."

I nodded slowly causing my neck to crack as I did. "I-I-I don't c-control it (tic) n-nore do I h-have a way t-to (tic) st-stop them f-from happening." I said smpliy as edge to my voice.

I didn't want to be in this room anymore and was sure that if I could feel pain my mind would be over run with it. None of these people made any sense and I couldn't remember much of how I even got here. Nothing past the fire and it was starting to piss me off since I had no way to know what I was even doing here.

All I wanted to do was find this 'Master Slenderman' so he could help me learn to kill more effectlivly and then I would leave.

The girl smiled warmly at me as she turned and looked at the boys. "Do either fo you know where, Master Slenderman is right now?"

EJ was the first to spoke after a short pause. "In the basement in his room like always. I was asked to take him down since BEN was taking so long but this boy takes forever. I mean I finished a whole curcet in the time it took for him just to get here."

Jane nodded slowly cutting her eyes at him once more before turning back to me. "What did you say your name was again?"

"T-t-toby. I have (tic) a-a last name b-but I c-can't remember (tic) it-it-it right n-now for some r-reason." I said starting for the door again ever so slowly.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along quickly out of the room. "Nice to meet you too, Toby. I will show you where Master Slenderman is if that's okay with you."

I shook my head trying to pull out of her grasp but she held on tighter. I hate people like her. Well truthfully I hate people in genral but pully and pushy people like this Jane girl sucked.

**The next chapter is done~**  
**(Toby) I h-hate people (tic) l-l-like you t-too you kn-know...**  
**(Me) Nope cause I give you free waffles and loves you for who you are so deep down inside you like fangirls like me Tic Tic~**  
**(Toby blushs and looks away) M-maybe... **  
**Hope you all are are still following this story so far and I will see you in the next chapter~**


	4. Meeting My New Master

**I own nothing but a few things in this story like most of the plot and a few of the characters actions~ Toby is owned by Kastoway, and Masky and Hoodie are owned Marble Hornets~**

**Chapter Three**  
**Meeting My New Master**

I keep pulling against her grip trying to get away. I didn't like this girl because she was starting to get on my nerves even if she was nice. However no matter how much I fought with her she continued to pull me along tightening her grip on my arm. 'Maybe if I cut off her hand she couldn't drag me along...' I though cutting my eyes at the back of her head now.

"Your going to like Master Slenderman." She spoke suddenly breaking the silence. Jane turned suddenly entering a dark hallway with stairs that lead down into the lower part of the house. "See I was told he took an immediate liking to you. He has with everyone here really which is why we're all here but your different. Your special." She smiled over her shoulder at me before turning back forward.

I swallowed my anger and finally stopped fighting her. Really my tic's were growing worse as they always did when I got upset or angry. I knew this because I was starting to find it hard to walk with my body jolting suddenly in different ways. 'Yeah real special...fucker must be blind...'

Suddenly she stopped in front of a large door before turning to face me. "Just remember we aren't all like Jeff. So everyone here is just like you and ready to help in anyway...I think...anyway~" She pulled open the door and Shoved me in before I could say anything back or ask what she meant.

I yelped and fell forward onto my hands and knees, as I heard the door shut behind me. Looking up I saw the room was only lit by a few dim lights in the corners of the room. Sitting up I popped my head and arms involuntary as I looked around. "What is..."

A low static sound reached my ears and I jolted my head towards where it had come from. I saw a large shadow moving towards me and I freaked. "St-stay back (tic) wh-whatever you are!" I spoke little more then a whisper.

Pulling out my axes I stood up quickly until they were snatched from my hands and tossed away. Looking up in surprise I noticed the things that had taken my axes weren't hands, but tentacles. 'We're gonna die...stupid girl led you to your death...' Though something about this being reminded me of someone.

The more I looked at this being from nightmares the more I felt like I had seen him before. But that couldn't be. Nothing like him should even exist in the human world. As I was thinking one of the large black tentacle brushed my shoulder.

"My child...calm your thoughts...Jane did not lead...you to your death..." I heard a low voice be this being had no mouth that I could find.

'How is he speaking to me?' I thought growing a bit confused and curious. Don't get me wrong I was still afraid I would die but I had already faced a near death scenario when I killed my father. So this was about the same. If I died I wouldn't be able to do anything about it so why fight it. 'If I do die...then I can see my sister...wait. If you do you can't live for her or avenge her by cutting down every other being in this world.' I heard voices in my head fighting again and couldn't help but smile. They all had a good point.

"Toby...if you do die...it won't be by my hands...for I need you..." The voice said again. Finally I realized he spoke into my head and thoughts instead of speaking.

'Hmm...so you can speak into my thoughts?' I asked in my mind. The being leaned his face in before wrapping his tentacle around my head and forcing me to look at him. Staring into his blank face all thoughts and voices fled from my mind. I swallowed as my heart beat sped up and I started tic'ing violently now. "I-I-I'm not (tic) s-scared of y-you." I stuttered softly.

The being pulled back his tentacle, dropping it from my head. "I didn't think...you would be Toby...my child..." Slowly at shook my head up and down still staring at him. "I am what every other...child besides you...in this mansion...refer to as...Master Slenderman...and I have a special job...for only you Toby..."

Swallowing again I nodded fear causing my legs to jolt suddenly and give way. I fell to the ground leaning back on my hands as I tried to force my heart to calm. "O-only for (tic) m-me?"

Slenderman nodded slowly before kneeling down in front of me and speaking into my thoughts again. "Yes...only you can do these things...for me...you will have help though...there are three...of you proxies anyway...your the newest one..."

I stared in confusion at him now. Proxy? What was a Proxy? And if I am not the only one who are the others?

"Masky and Hoodie...are the other two besides you...they have volunteered their time tonight...to help you out..." I looked around as his words rang out in my thoughts again. 'Are they here? Where are they then? So freaking dark in here can't see shit...'

I heard sudden movement behind Slenderman and watched as two humans stepped out on either side of him. One wore a white mask over his entire face, making it impossible to see any piece besides his eyes. He also wore a yellow jacket and blue jeans. Looking at him he looked a bit pissed off but was keeping his mouth shut as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

On the other side I saw another about the same as the first though instead of a mask he wore a light orange hoodie. He had the hood pulled up so that I couldn't see anything but a pair of red eyes and his mouth. Like the other boy he wore jeans though at least he wasn't pissed off to see me. His right hand rested on his hip while the other hung loosely at his side. "So this is the new Proxy, Master Slenderman?" He asked looking at me with great interest in his voice and eyes.

The first boy just rolled his eyes and turned away. "Piss ant not worthy of the name. He's just a boy and clearly he has major problems. Can't even stay still for a few seconds..."

Anger flared in my mind and face as I growled under my breath. 'Not like I asked for it! Asshole is just like the rest of the world! I never asked to have problems as he calls them!' I sat up cutting my eyes at him. "W-wanna say (tic) th-that again a b-bit louder? (tic) L-L-Like say when I-I have my Ax-axes?"

The one in the hoodie chuckled softly, shaking his head before turning to look at the one in the mask. "Hear that, Masky? Might be more fight and trouble in him then you first though."

Masky turned towards me eyes flaring in anger. "Sure brat go grab you axes and we'll see who beats who's ass!"

A loud static noise broke thru the room causing me to look back at Slenderman as Hoodie and Masky held their ears in pain. "Silence...all three of you...Toby these two are the ones...giving up their time to help...you don't be ungrateful..."

I nodded quickly no wanting to know what all he could do. His tentacle had multiplied in number and gotten bigger as a constant static noise played in the room now. 'Gonna take a guess and say he is pissed off...'

He grabbed a hold of my hand with one of his human hands pulling me up. My axes were lowered into my hands by his tentacle. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it as I was slowly engulfed by darkness. Looking around I couldn't see anything thing and was almost sure I was moving.

As suddenly as I had been surrounded by darkness it was gone. I blinked my eyes as I tried to adjust to the light. Looking around I realized I was in the main hall just in front of the door leading to the front yard of the mansion.

Soft groans and kicking caught my attention. Turning to my right I saw Masky sitting up quickly muttering curse words to himself under his breath. Turning away to my left I found Hoodie slowly standing up brushing himself off.

"W-why did (tic) h-he do that?" I asked simply. Masky glared at me cutting his eyes as he stood up.

"Because he can and normally does. No one is going to hold you hand and explain every little thing to you. Use your own damn his, Rogers."

At the last word he said I snapped and gripped my axes tight before rushing him. "D-don't call (tic) m-me that, j-jerkoff!" I yelled swinging my ax at his head.

He rolled his eyes and ducked causing me to miss him completely. Though I did lose my balance and crash down on top of him. He yelped and fell down with me on top of his back. "Little dumbass get off of me!" He turned quickly and shoved me off of him punching me in the chest.

I chuckled and shook my head smacking his hand away before kicking him in the stomach. "S-sorry but I don't (tic) f-feel pain. One o-of my (tic) pr-pr-problems. Though it-it is my (tic) f-favorite one."

Masky coughed and pulled out a knife from behind his back. As he rushed at me. I took up a defensive stance tic'ing with excitement. 'Come on then! Killed my father with ease what makes you think I won't do the same to you?'

**Chapter done~**  
**(Toby) S-sure leave (tic) m-me in the m-middle of a (tic) b-battle.**  
**(Me) Yep that way people with want to read the next part more~**  
**(Toby) N-not gonna (tic) h-have to. I am g-gonna win (tic) any-anyway.**  
**(Me) Wouldn't be so sure about that Toby. After all Masky is pretty good in a fight too~**  
**(Throws out Proxy plushies) See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
